Strange Comfort
by MrsAustinCarlile
Summary: "Alice loved Rain. Rain loved Alice. Rain pulled away and pulled her gun out and pushed it to her temple."


(A/N- This story is sort of for fun. Was dared to do a story about these two women, so I did. I've always loved the movies and music is my passion, so I created this. The song is called Strange Comfort by- The Color Morale. If you watch the video it shows two soldiers helping each other, one is injured and the other is helping him... If you watch the video it shows sort of my inspiration for this story. I don't own anything. I just created the story. It sucks but I had fun writing it. Sorry it's so short. I mean, at least I uploaded something. Please, comment if you think I should upload more stories. It's s one-shot. Well, happy reading!)

Alice carried Rain. Her eyes gazed upon the fatigue and pain her lover was enduring. Her gorgeous dark eyes had dark circles appearing under them. The eyes she always got lost in, were glancing around. Even though, Alice was struggling herself, she had to be strong. For Rain.

She had one question. Why? Why did Umbrella do this?

Rain was dying, Alice didn't want to believe it.

But Rain was barely alive.

" _I know I'm lost with no motivation to find my way back_

 _I left myself down a paper trail of the pages of my mind, now I want them back,_

 _I'm somewhere between no courage among the other things I lack."_

Rain's breath was fast, but her pulse was weak at the touch. Her dark skin pale and lifeless as a ghost. And those thick lips were a purple color.

"Go, just go... I'm dying as it is. No food. No water, nothing. You're barely any better. Alice, you're fucking better off alone," Rain's voice was like broken glass, still had it's sharp edge, but it's busted into hundreds of pieces. Almost no use for it.

Everything about Rain seemed lost and so detrimental. So fragile and dead. Alice never seen Rain like this.

"Rain," Alice said.

"What?" Rain replied, her deep voice cracking and shaky.

 _"Lost in desperation where an ember turns to an ash._

 _Somewhere along this path I crossed the line._

 _Broken promises I've made without thinking twice."_

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

Rain's voice was stronger, still broken, but stronger, "No, Alice, go."

Alice felt tears sting her eyes.

"I'm not going. I love you, Rain."

Rain collapsed and everything was slowing down.

Even the skies were black, almost.

Alice hit her knees, literally praying and begging the God above for mercy.

Although, Alice had lost her faith long ago. She left it with someone she used to be.

 _"Left my second thought and reason behind._

 _All in the name of making this world mine._

 _All in the name of building my own._

 _Why do I think that I have to live this life alone, I know I'm lost_."

Alice grabbed Rain's hand and felt her lips crash down on her's. It was the most amazing feeling.

Rain kissed back, her lips still tasting the exact same sweet taste.

Alice loved Rain.

Rain loved Alice.

Rain pulled away and pulled her gun out and pushed it to her temple.

Alice froze, fear racing through her veins.

"I love you, too," Rain muttered.

Alice shook her head, pleading with her eyes.

"Rain, baby, put the gun down."

 _"I know, I know I'm lost, I know, I know I'm lost._

 _But what scares me the most is I'm starting to feel at home._

 _I know, I know I can't stay here forever, when we lose ourselves we find each other_."

Alice pulled the gun out of Rain's hand and pushed her forehead against her girlfriend's. Alice put the gun on the back of her own head.

All for one, one for all.

Rain's arms went around Alice's waist, pulling her closer. Tears filled their eyes as Alice cocked the gun.

 _"I find this strange comfort in being lost in life._

 _Wherever I end up will I belong there this time?"_

She would rather die with Rain then lose her...

Rain was her protector, she was the one. She could tell.

Alice felt this overwhelming calmness, washing over. Maybe it was Rain's strong arms around her, or just the feeling of Rain's breath... But it made her realize, this couldn't be it. Alice was supposed to marry Rain. They were supposed to be in love. And they were. This hell was escapable. They had to get out.

Alice pulled the gun away and hugged Rain. Crying and kissing her cheek.

 _"So when you feel your heart sink into your chest._

 _Don't forget everything is okay in the end._

 _We are not okay but this is not the end ."_

"This isn't the fucking end, Rain," Alice said.

Rain shook her head.

"I'm better off dead, Alice. I'm suffering as it is."

"Then we'll suffer together."

 _"We are not okay but this is not the end yet._

 _We are not okay but this is not the end._ "

Rain smiled weakly.

"I love you, Alice."

Alice smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

 _"I know, I know I'm lost, I know, I know I'm lost_

 _But what scares me the most is I'm starting to feel at home_

 _I know, I know I can't stay here forever, when we lose ourselves we find each other_."

She pulled Rain up and started walking. Looking. Looking for any civilization. If they were to die they were to go together. Not just one. They knew this wasn't the end. They both felt a strange comfort as they drove on.

Such a strange comfort.


End file.
